


Green scarf

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magic Tricks, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: It’s rude to stare, but Tenko can’t help glancing up at Himiko every so often, taking in the sight of her.They’ve been best friends since the end of first year-- Tenko’s liked Himiko since before that, but it was right before spring vacation when Himiko finally grabbed Tenko’s hand and mumbled, “Hey, we’re best friends, right?” peering up at her with inquisitive red brown eyes, and of course Tenko had said yes, because why wouldn’t she?So it’s not like it’s weird for Tenko to see Himiko. They live together, essentially, during the school months, which means that Tenko has been seeing Himiko almost every day for like, a year and a half.It’s just weird seeing her out so early in the morning, is all.---Himiko wakes up early to show Tenko a magic trick.---Femslash February day two: Magic
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Green scarf

**Author's Note:**

> written for day two of femslash february! the prompt i used was "magic", and you can find a full prompt list on the series description. :)

Tenko is always one of the first people to the dining hall in the morning. It’s important to be awake with the sun and get a big, hearty breakfast! How you wake up sets the mindset you’re going to have for the rest of the day, so Tenko has to be extra enthusiastic in the mornings.

She tries not to be so loud, though, because it’d be awfully  _ degenerate  _ of her to run around the halls yelling at six in the morning. Even if she does get pretty excited! She wants to be respectful towards all the lovely girls who are also up at this hour, getting work done around the school. So Tenko catches the door at the front entrance before it can fall shut, easing it back onto the door frame with a soft click, and keeps her steps light as she jogs down the hall to the dining hall. She’s hungry! And she can smell breakfast wafting down from the cracked doors. Kirumi must already be in there, hard at work!

As Tenko opens the door to the dining hall, she’s about to call out a good morning to Kirumi, but she stops short when she notices someone else sitting at one of the tables. It’s not uncommon for there to be other people in here, most notably Kaito (ugh, but he’s alright for a degenerate) or Angie (who is annoying, for a girl) but Tenko is familiar with Himiko’s routine because Himiko is her best friend, and well, Himiko likes to sleep in, usually.

Yet there she is. Her arms are folded, her hat resting beside her on the bench, her face tucked into her arms, shoulders rising and falling slowly, evenly. If it was anyone else, Tenko would think she was sleeping, but Himiko always breathes like that, even and sluggish, so it’s possible that she’s just resting.

Even so, the words die in her mouth and Tenko closes the door more carefully, walking around the table to get her breakfast (Kirumi did French toast this morning, yummy) before heading over to take the place across from Himiko. It doesn’t look like Himiko’s gotten herself anything to eat, so before she sits down, Tenko returns to the front of the room to load a plate with toast and fruit, and to fill two glasses with orange juice and water. It’s the same thing she got for herself, but she goes a little easier with the portion sizes, because Himiko is small, and Tenko knows from personal experience that she doesn’t have a hug appetite. Even if breakfast  _ is  _ the most important meal of the day.

Tenko puts the plate and glasses in front of Himiko, but is careful not to let them disturb the resting girl as she plucks one of her own grapes off the stem. It’s rude to stare, but Tenko can’t help glancing up at Himiko every so often, taking in the sight of her.

They’ve been best friends since the end of first year-- Tenko’s liked Himiko since before that, but it was right before spring vacation when Himiko finally grabbed Tenko’s hand and mumbled, “Hey, we’re best friends, right?” peering up at her with inquisitive red brown eyes, and of course Tenko had said yes, because why wouldn’t she?

So it’s not like it’s weird for Tenko to see Himiko. They live together, essentially, during the school months, which means that Tenko has been seeing Himiko almost every day for like, a year and a half.

It’s just weird seeing her out so early in the morning, is all. Tenko definitely doesn’t mind (she’s happy to see Himiko here! It’s good that she got up early this time, maybe that even means she slept the whole night through last night) but she’d like to ask about it, maybe, if she could. Once Himiko wakes up, if she’s sleeping in the first place.

Tenko is about halfway through her first slice of French toast when Himiko stirs, a cute, sleepy groan leaving her as she hunches her shoulders and curls up further. Tenko can’t help smiling, lifting a hand and hesitating for just a moment before she reaches out to ruffle Himiko’s red hair. It’s always been so soft! Tenko would be squealing if that wouldn’t probably make Himiko feel a little weird. (They’ve talked about all that, all the fawning. And Tenko gets it! She’d feel weird if someone was calling her cute all the time. So she’s working on it! She wants Himiko to be comfortable.)

Humming, Himiko leans up into the touch, enough that her face comes out from her arms, eyelids fluttering before one of them cracks open, peering out at Tenko.

“Mmmmm… thought it was you, nobody else’d bring me breakfast,” she mumbles, her gaze darting over to the plate before her and then back to Tenko. “Mornin’, Chabashira.”

“Good morning, Yumeno-san!” Tenko says, just a touch too excited. She tries to tone down her energy level, because Himiko is tired and she wouldn’t want to overwhelm her, but Himiko doesn’t seem particularly bothered. She rests her cheek back on one of her arms, yawning.

“Yer always up so early… wanted to surprise you,” Himiko grumbles a little, the bridge of her nose wrinkling, like she’s a cat. “But I fell asleep waiting.”

“You wanted to surprise… Tenko?” Tenko finds her voice lilting with disbelief, her eyebrows raising. “How come? Not that Tenko isn’t delighted to see Yumeno-san! And she was definitely surprised to see Yumeno-san here-- in a good way! But… why? Today’s not anything special, is it?”

Himiko laughs, a faint, sleepy sound, her shoulders shifting. “Nope,” she shakes her head. “Just wanted to show you some new magic I learned, since you’re always so excited about it.” Himiko sits herself up straight, so Tenko takes her hand off of the crown of her head, watching excitedly as Himiko stretches, yawning again, her eyelids fluttering as she rolls her head back. It’s almost magical, watching Himiko come alive like this, which is fitting considering who she is. Tenko gets to see it often, mainly because Himiko is always so sleepy and all the time, but it’s something else, getting to watch her like this with the early morning sunshine coming in through the windows. “That okay?”

“Huh?” Tenko realises that she’s spaced off. “Oh! Yumeno-san’s magic? Of course! Tenko always wants to see Yumeno-san perform her magic!” Her face flushes slightly as it occurs to her that Himiko got up early with the specific intention of surprising her with a new magic trick. Tenko rarely feels special-- which is fine, Tenko is a big, loud, clumsy girl, who takes up too much space and says too much and makes other girls feel uncomfortable-- but something about this, sitting across from Himiko, knowing that  _ Himiko,  _ who is beautiful and brilliant and magical, thought about  _ her…  _ it makes Tenko feel special.

“Mmmm, good,” Himiko opens her eyes back up and smiles, a lazy smirk, this curve of her lip that Tenko only started to see after they became best friend. “‘Cause it’s specially for you, y’know,” and she slips two fingers into her sleeve, feeling around for a moment before she pulls out a pale green scarf, tugging and tugging and tugging, and then,

a bouquet of pale blue flowers, full and large, despite coming out of Himiko’s sleeve.

Tenko gasps and applauds, because Himiko is so  _ impressive,  _ so  _ stunning,  _ and she’s so caught up in her enjoyment of the act that she barely registers Himiko wrapping the stems with that pretty green scarf until the bouquet is being held out in her face.

Tenko blinks. “Is… that for Tenko?”

“Duh,” Himiko averts her gaze, her cheeks taking on a reddish tint. “The scarf’s… the same colour as your eyes. Made me think of you. And the flowers are just… y’know. Since you’re my friend, and stuff.”

“Oh,” Tenko says. And Tenko is  _ never  _ articulate, she’s as clumsy with her words as she is with her feet, always fumbling to figure out what to say, how to do things right, but right now most of all she has no idea how to even  _ express  _ the feeling that bubbles up in her chest, whether she should reach out and embrace Himiko or simply start crying on the spot.

In lieu of both of those, Tenko reaches out to take the bouquet, and holds it gentle, close, leaning down to smell the flowers. They really don’t smell like that much. But Tenko’s heart is all aflutter.

The smile on her face is flustered as she looks back up at Himiko. “Thanks, Yumeno-san… Tenko will cherish these.”

“Sure,” Himiko puffs out her cheeks. “Just had some extra mana and wanted to show off, that’s all.”

And Tenko would ordinarily be inclined to believe it, because nobody would go out of their way for Tenko, not  _ Tenko,  _ who is weird and loud and annoying, but something about the look on Himiko’s face right now makes her think that maybe, just maybe, Himiko did all this just for her.

It’s a nice feeling. Tenko’s face doesn’t lose its smile for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't strictly relevant to the piece but tenko and himiko are in fact both trans
> 
> i didn't write tenmiko for femslash february last year! i really regretted it, i like these two a whole lot, i just think that they're really cute and with a good amount of work they could be a really fantastic relationship.


End file.
